


an accident

by nicoyazawa



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: ?? yeah, Angst, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, budo is so. trusting yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoyazawa/pseuds/nicoyazawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and maybe he should've realized her compliments and words of praise were empty and monotone; maybe he should've kept pretending he didn't see things instead of believing he could change her. he really had been naïve, and now look where it had gotten him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an accident

**Author's Note:**

> haha, yikes.

The first time it happened was on the roof.

He had observed in silent horror as Kokona-chan plummeted to the ground, her limbs twisting like a doll's beneath her and red pooling from her head. He blinked, clenching his trembling fingers as he watched Ayano push a lock of her hair back, before she set Kokona's shoes neatly in front of the railing of the building, before pulling out a piece of paper and beginning to write hurried words onto it. Budo retreated back into the school, back into the martial arts club room like nothing had happened. _Nothing had happened_. He kept repeating it to himself. _An accident_ , he thinks, his memory repeating the scene of Ayano's expressionless features as she shoved the other girl to her death.

( ~~Perhaps if Kokona-chan joined martial arts club instead of cooking club she'd be more prepared for the situation and able to defend herself. Perhaps if Budo hadn't been acting so cowardly he could have stopped Ayano-chan. Perhaps he could've paid more attention to Ayano-chan and realized she was like this sooner~~.)

He doesn't like to think about it.

The following days are normal, and he continues to let himself be blinded by Ayano's kind words everyday. The same vague compliments cause something to stir in his chest and he wishes he could be disgusted by her. He doesn't like to think about it, so he trains harder everyday, staying later than the others, bidding Ayano a sickeningly tender-smiled goodbye. He pretends he cant hear the screams of Saki Miyu, and instead wonders what he'll be having for dinner tonight.

Because he knows there has to be some good in Ayano-chan. He thinks of her kind smile.

He thinks of how unpleasant it is in contrast, to see her face void of emotion. He stares up at her wordlessly as she rips the knife from his abdomen. He had watched her doing the same to Osana-chan too long, and now he has been caught. _You look lovely today, Budo-sensei_ , her artificially kind voice had rung out earlier today, and to him it had felt genuine. He blinks up at her again before his visions fades.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
